Outlaw Kid Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Renegade Rout! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker2_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid is suddenly attacked by a band of renegade Native Americans led by a white man named Parch. The Kid manages to escape them by hiding in a hidden cave along a canyon. Changing into his alter-ego of Lance Temple, the Outlaw Kid returns home to his father where he is visited by his girlfriend Belle Taylor. Belle tells Lance of a series of robberies by the renegade Natives and that the army has sent troops to deal with the problem. When Belle decides to go into town, Lance offers to go with her to insure that she is safe. In town, Lance spots Parch is the guide hired by the soldiers that are in town. Lance approaches them and tries to convince the captain of the soldiers that Parch cannot be trusted. Parch takes offence to this and punches Lance. When the soldier demands proof, Lance cannot do so without compromising his double identity and tells the soldier that he was mistaken. After Lance brings Belle home he changes back into the Outlaw Kid and follows after the soldiers in order to defend them from any danger. Not far away, Parch is leading the troops along the range when he spots a smoke signal. Reading it as a call from his renegades, Parch tells the soldiers that it is a harmless Hopi signal. When they camp out for the night, Parch waits until the soldiers have fallen asleep to go and see what the message about. This turns out to be a trap laid out by the Outlaw Kid who jumps Parch and forces him to confess to the soldiers that he is leading them into an ambush. With this information, the Outlaw Kid is able to tip off the soldiers who are ready for the attack and easily capture the renegades. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Parch * Renegade Native Americans Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Stand Up and Fight! | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Synopsis3 = Gus Barrow, a local braggart, has come to challenge the Outlaw Kid calling him a coward who won't accept his challenge to a fight. When the Kid refuses to fight, Gus tries to pull his guns on the masked hero, but the Kid easily shoots them out of his hands. This does not dissuade Gus's opinion that the Kid is a coward and he vows to prove it. The Kid leaves and the gathered locals tell Gus that he is wrong about the Outlaw Kid and he is lucky to still be standing after threatening the hero. Gus rides out to look for the Outlaw Kid to challenge him out in the open. However while out searching for the Kid, his horse trips over a log and he Gus is thrown into quick sand. His cries for help are heard by the Outlaw Kid who comes to his rescue and pulls him out of the mire. After being rescued by the Outlaw Kid, Gus realizes how wrong he was all along and apologizes for antagonizing the masked hero earlier. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = The Protector! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Williamson | Inker4_1 = Al Williamson | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = The Man Behind the Guns! | Penciler5_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker5_1 = Doug Wildey | Synopsis5 = The Outlaw Kid spots an explosion at the payroll office of the Silver Nugget Mine. Going to aid those caught in the blast the Kid rescues a foreman who tells him that they were robbed by a gang of professional who did not talk much during the process of their robbery. Leaving the injured foreman in the care of the other miners, the Outlaw Kid rushes into town knowing there will be trouble after this latest robbery. Changing into his alter-ego of Lance Temple, the Kid comes across an angry mob that demand that the sheriff capture the robbers or resign his post. However the angry mob is appeased and sent away by the cool head of Mr. Madding a local well-to-do businessman who convinces them that they should give the sheriff a chance. While the sheriff is grateful for the support, Lance finds Madding's slick talk as suspicious. That night Lance changes back into the Outlaw Kid and heads to Madding's ranch to spy on the property. He notices a number of rough looking characters slowly riding in to the house. Listening in outside a window the Kid hears Madding instructing the men on his next job when they begin arguing over how much Madding is getting paid for his information. When the Kid steps on a branch, it snaps revealing his location to a sentry. The Kid fights off the sentry and this causes the men inside to try and take the stolen loot from Madding. Madding instead grabs a gun and holds them off until he can escape with the stolen loot. The Outlaw Kid races after Madding and captures him. The next day Lance Temple is in town and he learns from the sheriff that the rest of the gang was rounded up and wonders how the Outlaw Kid could have suspected Madding as the ringleader of the gang. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Madding Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}